


The Truth at Last

by YuMe89



Series: Manipulative Scott [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Death Threats, Hurt/Comfort, I pussied out on the sex, Love Confessions, Lying Scott, M/M, mostly - Freeform, tough Malia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuMe89/pseuds/YuMe89
Summary: It all comes to a head now. Secrets will be lain bare, threats are made, but will it have a happy end?Guess you'll have to read to find out!-If you haven't read the other parts, this might be confusing for you. Like a lot.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Manipulative Scott [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794664
Comments: 12
Kudos: 162





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this will be the end to the series.  
> Hello to all you little troopers still showing up and giving me support for a story that started out as a distraction to my other WIPs xD  
> Or maybe I'm just scatter brained. I used to read multiple books at the same time, now I'm doing the same with writing. 
> 
> It got three chapters and I will upload them regularly-ish, don't worry.
> 
> Let me know if you liked it or if I forgot crucial tags!
> 
> <3

  


  


  
It was nearing the end of Stiles winter break, Derek had seen him almost every day now, in if they didn't meet up, they talked on the phone. It was nice.  


Derek wasn't ready to think about the time Stiles would go back to DC, miles and miles away from him again. He actually considered renting an apartment near him, but opted for not being a complete possessive wolf with separation anxiety.  


He parked in the driveway, behind the Jeep. Frowning, Derek got out and looked up at Stiles bedroom window. Stiles had told him, he didn't have the Jeep anymore, which was why Derek drove all the time.  


It puzzled Derek, why it stood here then. Had Stiles lied to him? Derek didn't recall catch a lie when he told him. And what reason would he have to lie about this?  


He heard a crash from inside, like someone threw something breakable against the wall. " _Fuck off Scott! You think I don't know what you're doing?!_ " and that was unmistakably Stiles outraged voice, followed by a loud _ouuf_ as he most definitely connected with one of his bedroom walls too.  


As Derek strode nearer, he came to a drastic halt and looked down. Mountain Ash surrounded the house. Derek guessed Stiles wanted to push Scott out and instead trapped him here. Great, now he couldn't help Stiles at all.  


" _What do you mean, you know?"_ , Scott sounded wild, mulish too and matching Stiles in the screaming contest easily. Still not ready to admit anything. What really irked Derek was what Stiles had told Scott minutes before. " _Derek is trying to separate us! He doesn't want me in your life, don't you see?_ "  


" _ **Bullshit**! You're the one you can't stand me being happy with anyone!"_ he heard Stiles growl, actually growl in frustration and anger. It resulted in them both just breathing heavily, not a single word came out of Scotts mouth. " _Why are you like this, Scott? We've been friends for so long and now you ruin it, because of- of what exactly? You're with Malia and I'm with Derek. Why can't you be happy for me, like I'm for you?"_ , there was so much sadness in Stiles voice, it hurt Derek to hear him talk like this.  


" _Because **I love you**!"_, Scott roared, obviously fed up with the whole situation and unable to keep those words inside anymore. " _I'm in love with you and I can't stand seeing you with him. Anyone."_ , he said than, much quieter.  


Derek could hear them move inside the small bedroom, but he couldn't see them in the window. It was agitating to be a witness and not able to rush in to help. Although, Derek wasn't sure how much help he really would be right now. He wanted to slam Scott around for pushing Stiles against a wall.  


It took a while for them to talk again. " _Scott, that's not love. That's an obsession, believe me, I know about being obsessed with something or someone. If you would love me, you wouldn't act like this. You're hurting me."_ , when he heard him say this, Derek's claws popped out. Did Stiles mean it literal? Was that the reason for them being so quiet?  


" _Don't tell me how I feel! I know what I'm feeling and for how long. It's not an obsession!"_ , Scott said through his teeth. And now he could hear Stiles struggling for breath.  


"Stiles!" Derek called out, loud enough to echo through the quiet neighborhood. He heard him cough then and suddenly Scott stood in the window.  


" _Of course you're here, listening in like the creep you are."_ Scott said alpha red eyes gleaming at him, addressing Derek, who was more focused on the footsteps that made it's way down the stairs and then the front door opened, revealing a disheveled looking Stiles, slightly out of breath.  


Seeing him made the vice around his chest ease up, he hadn't even noticed.  
Not a second later, Scott jumped out the window. At least he had been considerate enough to open it first. He wanted to call out to Stiles, tell him to cross the damn line of Ash to get away from Scott, who just looked furious.  


But Scott easily caught Stiles going over and his clawed hand around Stiles throat held him flush against his body. "What would you do, Derek?" the _'If I kill him now'_ heavily implied.  


It made him roar in anger, completely blending out the fact the whole neighborhood could see them, he wolfed out. "Stiles break the circle." Derek said, voice inhumanly deep.  


When he shook his head, Derek heart lurched up to his throat. "I don't want you two to fight," he declared, barely a whisper, but loud enough for both of them to hear it. "Scott, please, this isn't you."  


"We fought before, what's different now?" Scott said, his smirk betraying his innocent question.

"You're both ready to kill and I can't lose you. Either of you." Stiles told him, getting a hold of Scotts hand around his neck. The contact must've thrown Scott off enough for Stiles to wiggle his way out of his hold and then he was next to Derek.  


Scott had tried to get a grip and his claws sunk into Stiles arm, but he couldn't pull him back, before he crossed the line of Mountain Ash. His hoodie was ruined though.  


"Aw man, seriously, that was my favorite." Stiles complained, looking at the damage.

"Are you actually bemoaning your hoodie, after your best friend threatened to kill you? You really have strange priorities." Derek commented, not leaving Scott out of his sight.  


"It's called coping mechanism, look it up, honey." those snarked words caused Derek to look over with a raised eyebrow, although he knows he doesn't have any in his beta form.  


"You know I can just break the circle, Stiles." Scott said then, apparently irritated by their banter.

"I don't think you can." Stiles said, before Derek could even come up with anything. "The first time your mental state wasn't anything like this. And my believe is stronger than your stubbornness." Stiles was getting inside Scotts head like that. Derek knew he was good at that, but it still surprised him to witness it.  


"Stiles, can't you see how he's making us fight against each other?" Scott changed tactics, only gaining furrowed eyebrows from his best friend. Derek had changed back now and looked between them.  


"The only person making me fight against you, _is you_." Stiles replied. "And I don't want that, but you're not giving me any options. Derek never made me choose, you did. I can't see my best friend, while standing right in front of him. You've changed."  


"I've always been like this." Scott's confession was true and Derek didn't feel satisfied hearing it as much as he thought he would. His jaw was set in defiance.  


"Then all your waxing poetic about Allison was a lie? You telling me you're in love with Malia now is a lie too? That's not fair to either of them. And let's not forget our literal sunshine Kira. Are you telling me, all this time you only used them?" Stiles asked, his fists balled in anger. Anger he was feeling for his friends.  


"You used Malia too!" Scott hissed, obviously not liking to be called out like this. "And no, I loved Allison, that was different."  


Stiles laughed in a non-believing manner. "I never used her, Scott. We liked each other, we never lied about that. We comforted one another, because we both needed that. She's my friend, something she's clearly not to you."  


They were in a weird staring contest, when Stiles suddenly sucked in a breath, like he just realized something. "Oh my god." Derek looked sharply at him and then back at Scott. "Allison wasn't different, you just projected. That time I played messenger for both of you...you actually enjoyed me telling you the stuff Allison wanted me to tell you. And you- oh my god, this is so fucked up. You told me the truth disguised as message to Allison. What the hell is wrong with you?"  


Derek was slightly impressed that Scott still managed to have Allison as his anchor. That's prime class stubbornness right there.  


"You! You're what's wrong with me! You're curiosity made me like this. You wanted to fool around back then, because- I don't even know anymore! But you talked me into it, just like you talked me into going into the woods to find half a dead body!" Scott responded, furious again. The reminder of Laura made Derek flinch slightly.  


"That's not true. You talked about kissing and how it would feel and I just said we could try it. Practice. You were fully on board with it! And it was just a fucking kiss Scott. We kissed plenty of people after that! There's no way it's my fault you fell for me. Hell, we had farting contests right after. That's actually pretty disgusting and it was my idea! I don't know how you could fall in love with me like that." Stiles arms were wildly gesturing around in exasperation. It reminded Derek of the earlier times, when Stiles was still his hyperactive self. He grimaced a bit as he heard about the farting contests. It really was disgusting.  


"And you- you told me you were bored and this town had literally nothing to offer and that I should tell you when I hear something over the police radio. And I did." Stiles finished weakly. "I didn't intent for us to get sucked into the supernatural world, but here we are."  


Scott looked away then, jaw still set not replying to any of what Stiles had said. "You knew I had feelings for you. You said so yourself."  


"No, I didn't. I thought something was wrong with you and I know that you tried to steal the attention I got from other people. I didn't know why. I just thought you still hated me for what happened with Donovan and were punishing me for it..." when Derek looked over at Stiles, his head was bend down and he reeked of sadness. Derek had to give him credit for piecing it together like that. It does make more sense than Scott's hidden obsession.  


The alpha took a step towards Stiles and had to stop instantly. It prompted Stiles to look up at him.  
"Please Scott, don't take him away from me." there were tears in his eyes and the chemo signals coming off of him showed that this was not an act. "It's a fact that I'm not in love with you and I never will be. You're family to me, no matter what. It's unhealthy I know, but I will still be your friend. I won't leave you behind, if you allow me to be happy with someone else." he practically begged this time.  


"I can't." Scott said, eyes flicking up to Derek once, before he held Stiles gaze. "I can't be your friend anymore. We should- I don't know, stop talking to each other? I'm literally out of my mind with jealousy and I don't want to hurt you anymore."  


This clarity on Scott deliberately hurting Stiles was hard on him, Derek could see and smell how Stiles took it. "Will you stay calm, when I break the line of Ash?" he heard Stiles ask then. Derek wasn't so sure if that was a good idea yet.  


Scott nodded, heart rate elevated and no blip in sight. Derek could see Stiles signature move to part the Mountain Ash out of the corner of his eyes, gaze fixed on Scott's every move, just to be ready to do anything if the alpha changed his mind.  


He walked over to Stiles slowly and against all odds, they hugged and Derek could hear them both crying. Scott's whispered:" _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry._ " made Derek swallow thickly. They had been friends since they were four, Stiles had told him once. Losing someone who had been a permanent fixture in your life for so long is not easy. He could understand why Stiles would want to hold onto this.  


" _You promised me,_ " Stiles said. " _Best friends forever._ " it was such a childish thing to say, but it still was true. They had probably promised each other this a long time ago with the intent of sticking to each other no matter what. They looked like they were holding onto each other for dear life and Derek thought he should feel jealous, but he didn't, he was just sad to see a friendship end like this. However toxic it might've been in hindsight.  


He watched Scott putting a bit of distance between them and before anyone of them could react, he kissed Stiles full on the mouth, resulting in a shocked expression from him. "I'm sorry, I had to, just once."  


And with that he walked over to the Jeep, pulling the keys out of his pocket and opened it. Scott didn't say anything about being blocked in by Derek's car and just drove over the neighbors front yard to get out. Not caring about the flowerbeds he ruined at all.  


Walking the few steps up to him, he took Stiles hand in his, inspecting the ripped fabric. Stiles did have superficial cuts there from Scott's claws and little pinpricks on his throat. "Are you okay?" he asked carefully, getting Stiles full attention.  


"I'm sorry, I couldn't stop him. I'm fine...I'm fine." Stiles responded, not meeting Derek's eyes. He was still crying.

"You're not fine," Derek stated, touching his face softly, thumping away the salty tracks on his cheek. "And that's okay, you don't have to be fine right now," that made him lock eyes with Derek. "And don't apologize, I saw what happened, it wasn't your fault."  


Stiles sighed heavily, closing his eyes in the process. "I feel like the last shred of childhood Beacon Hills hadn't claimed yet was just ripped out of my hands."  


"It's part of being an adult." he said, shrugging a bit, unsure of what to say.

"Can we just go to your place? I really don't want to explain this to my dad right now." as Stiles asked this, he gestured towards the ruined flowerbeds. "I just...gonna change and close the window, okay? You shouldn't- Uh, you really shouldn't come upstairs though." he scratched his cheek after using his hoodie to dry his eyes.  


"Why, what happened to your room?" Derek wanted to know, but Stiles already walked towards his front door.

"Trust me, you don't want to see it. I don't even want to see it, but I have to." and then he was gone, spiking Derek's curiosity, but he would stay put and not climb through the window. No matter how much he wanted to.  


Stiles hadn't spent the night at Derek's before and the prospect of having him there was exhilarating. Sure, they had kissed and held hands and cuddled...and made out until both of them came in their pants, but they still hadn't slept with each other. Or beside one another, which was also something Derek wanted very much, even more than sex.  


He had been warned that Stiles tended to have nightmares and that was one reason for him to not stay overnight. Derek guessed today would be different, he really didn't want to be alone either.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Scott was a ride...not gonna lie.  
> If it's unrealistic for you that Stiles would've forgiven him: had my experiences with those people (direct and indirect)  
> it's not unusual for the victim to fall back into the pattern of excusing the behavior, just so that the person wouldn't leave you.  
> (And since everyone else left, it's just harder to see another one go.)
> 
> Love you crazy kids :*  
> <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my cinnamon rolls! :D (Is it okay to call you that? If you prefer something else, tell me!)
> 
> This chapter is the reason for the slight sexual content warning in the tags.  
> I'm still not sure if I need to add something there or not. Writing sex scenes in english is really not my forte.  
> >  
> just hope it's not too awkward and still kinda entertaining xD
> 
> Enjoy <3

  


  


  
They arrived in Derek's apartment and made a beeline for his couch, falling together, a promise of loose limbed contentment as they huddled together. Stiles turned the TV on and curled into his side, it made Derek feel like home. Not an hour ago, they had been in danger to lose this forever.  


Derek was thankful, that Scott finally accepted that whatever he wanted wasn't going to happen. Keeping quiet while they had talked it out had been hard, but he was aware that it would've only made it worse, spiking Scott's anger.  


"I will totally miss this, when I'm going back to College." Stiles murmured into Derek's shoulder.

He turned his head and kissed Stiles hair. "Me too." He inhaled, glad Stiles had taken the time to wash up a bit, so he wouldn't smell like Scott too much. And probably to get rid of the tears drying on his face.  


Stiles heaved a sigh and it sounded like he prepared himself to say something, so Derek waited. He didn't have to wait very long though.

"He came over, shortly before you were meant to pick me up." he said, his voice soft. "And he said he could smell you all over me." He buried his head into Derek's shoulder inhaled deep. "At first I thought it was some off-hand comment, like he wanted to talk about our relationship or something."  


"You don't have to tell me, you know?" Derek replied, feeling how Stiles had tensed up while talking. And he definitely noticed how Stiles consequently refused to say Scott's name. It probably still hurt.  


"I want to." was Stiles response to that. Again, taking his time, probably remembering what was said and lead to the inevitable outcome. "He told me that you only want to sleep with me, ruin me and then toss me to the side or something." Stiles swallowed. "It sounded so ridiculous that I laughed in his face. That had not been one of my brightest moments, to be honest."  


"What did he do?" Derek asked, barely containing the anger rising up. He concentrated on Stiles relaxed breathing to calm down again.

"It was the first time he pushed me against the wall that evening." Stiles answered, Derek could see him blink several times in confusion, like it still didn't make sense to him. "He had leaned in so close and then he told me, you just want me to get back at him. For what he did to you with Gerard. And he excused his whole actions on that again, knowing full well what I always thought about his plan. I pushed him off and he landed against my desk, the thing toppled over with him and I only remember us kind of pushing each other back and forth, screaming at one another and the now my bedroom is a mess, seriously."  


"Did he hurt you somewhere else?" Derek wanted to know, needed to know.

"No, well, I guess I'll have some bruises on my chest and throat, but I really do bruise easily, he didn't turn all wolfy until you announced your presence. Anyway, now there's a dent in my wall and a few scratches from when he let out his frustration. I had tried to push him out with Mountain Ash, but it only resulted in trapping him. He threw a cup at me and then a few minutes later you showed up."  


"You thought he hated you, because of that?" Derek asked, looking down at Stiles head, who nodded.

"Well, that and his whole behavior before. That was the only thing that made sense to me and suddenly he tells me he loves me. And he doesn't even get that that isn't love. I feel kind of bad for him, because-...I know how it feels to obsess over someone and I know how love feels."  


"Once you know, you can't confound them anymore."

"Exactly."

They were quiet after that, listlessly watching the program, caressing each other and just enjoying the moment. It didn't last long, because Stiles started to kiss his neck, every inch of skin he could reach without moving too much, until it wasn't enough anymore and he scrambled onto Derek's lap. "Are you sure? We don't have to do anything tonight." he said, as Stiles ground his crotch down against Derek's.  


"But I really, really want to." Stiles touches his mouth to Derek's, deepening the kiss shortly after nipping on his lower lip. "Can we, like, change the location too?" he asked, kissing and biting towards Derek's ear.  


That was all he needed to know, before he stood up, Stiles wound his legs around Derek and let himself be carried. "I knew you could do this!" he crowed in triumph, then started to suck the werewolves earlobe in.  


"I wasn't sure, you're pretty heavy since the last time I had to carry you." Derek replied, huffing amused at the way his own voice had turned all breathy.  


"Fuck you."-"That can be arranged."

Derek had managed to bring them to his bedroom and stood before his king-size bed, when Stiles stopped sucking hickeys into his neck, that probably disappeared immediately. "Wait, seriously?" he looked at Derek with absolute excitement. Then he seemed to realize their location and let himself fall backwards without warning, legs still around Derek, who was promptly dragged down with him, knocking a slight _oof_ out of Stiles body as he landed on top of him. It didn't last long, Derek found himself pretty quick on his back.  


"How did you- never mind." he started, but soon enjoyed the kisses Stiles stole again.

"It's like you completely forgot that I'm an intern at the FBI. Do you think we only sit around all day? We have to train too, dumbass." Stiles said, pushing Derek's shirt up to kiss the revealed skin. "Urgh, you're, like, perfect." the way he said it, could be meant as a bad thing.  


"Please insult me some more, it's so hot." Derek deadpanned.

"Shut up. I always pictured you fucking me, you know, but the other way around is even hotter. And perfect, you're so perfect for me." Stiles replied, obviously explaining what he had meant.  


Derek sighed. "I feel my erection shriveling up, this is getting too mushy."

"Liar, your dick twitched in excitement, I felt it against my thigh."

"Would you please be a _good boy_ and take your clothes off, Mieczyslaw?" Derek asked in a deep and saccharine voice.

Stiles groaned and pressed his palm against his own dick to stop himself from coming too soon. "You did that on purpose."

"Maybe. Now get with the program." he answered, still dressed himself, as he grabbed Stiles and turned their positions around. He started licking and nipping at Stiles neck. "Your throat used to drive me crazy..."  


"Wha- Why?"

"You were always displaying it so much, you fucking tease."

He took off Stiles hoodie, his tongue turning rougher as he licked and sucked Stiles at nipples. He knew some parts of him weren't human at the moment. "Are you- oh my god, please don't turn wolfy now, I don't want to develop a bestiality kink. I'm already weird enough."  


Derek smirked and turned into his full wolf form, absolutely delighted at Stiles:"I hate you". He made Stiles laugh as he pressed his cold nose against his ear. Breathing him in. "You're very cute like this." Stiles said, as his fingers sunk into Derek's fur. "But that's not exactly where I hoped this would go."  


He huffed in annoyance, licked Stiles cheek extra sloppy and turned back into a human, devoid of all clothing. "Neat trick, I have to admit." Stiles said, taking Derek's naked form in with a hungry look.  


"You're still too dressed." Derek commented and made his way down to open Stiles jeans and got rid of it completely.

"If you suck my dick, I'm gonna blow my loud in like, two seconds." Stiles complained, voice painted with lust, looking down at Derek, desperation clearly visible on his expression.  


Derek rolled his eyes. "So romantic," he started, nosing the underside of Stiles straining cock. "If you're good for me and won't come now, I'll let you fuck me." he promised.  


Stiles whined low in his throat. "And if I'm not?" he asked, hand burying in Derek's hair.

"Then _I'm_ going to fuck _you_." Derek answered, holding Stiles gaze as he licked his cockhead deliberately slow.  


It was almost too loud in the otherwise quiet room, as Stiles audibly gulped. "Somehow, I don't see a d-downside...ah!" All Derek gave him as a warning, was a smirk, before he took Stiles hard member in his mouth and sucked him down until his nose was buried in Stiles pubic hair. "Oh my **God**! F-fuck, yes!"  


Stiles didn't last, but he was unsurprisingly okay with it.  


  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter will have Malia in it, so you'll get to see how the rest pans out.  
> Still can't believe I actually wrote all this, since it was only meant to be a one shot to begin with xD  
> I start to see a pattern though...I got two series with multi-chaptered fics on my laptop and another multi-chaptered one that started out as a one-shot too. like the rest.  
> Honestly, I wish I could just finish Revelation, because I'm kinda going nowhere there atm. :( I got one half-written chapter T-T
> 
> Please don't kill me, I love you cinnamon rolls <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done!  
> Finally, the end :D  
> I actually forgot I didn't upload the last part and was genuinely confused for a moment.  
> Guess I dreamed the part where I put it online.  
> Sorry, but at least I could change a few things and add a few others :D
> 
> Hope you'll like the last part, my sweet tasty cinnamon rolls :*  
> <3

  


  


  
He was still half asleep, when Stiles phone seemed to blow up with texts the next morning. Derek noticed Stiles getting out of bed, heard him wince once as he slowly walked over to where his jeans were haphazardly lying around. Derek distinctly remembers throwing them somewhere after getting them off Stiles.  


He also started to remember the way he fucked Stiles, until he literally was a crying quivering mess. Derek smiled into his pillow. At first, he had made Stiles ride him, so he could control the pace himself, but when he had told Derek to _Fuck me already, Derek, harder!_ He had held his hips and hit Stiles prostate from that angle every frigging time. It had been rough and hard thrusts and if it hadn't been for Derek holding Stiles up, he would've sacked in on himself, boneless, before he came again.  


The phone rang, before Stiles could actually read the messages and he just answered it. "Yeah?" Stiles voice was sleep rough, making Derek shift his hips against the sheets, pressing his developing erection to the mattress underneath him. "Wait, what? No, Malia, I'm with Derek, I'm okay, what happened?" This got him out of his content place and had him sitting up immediately. He tuned into their conversation at once.  


_"Scott broke up with me and said it's your fault, that you made him do this and-"_ , she seemed to search for words, or maybe she tried to still comprehend what had happened? _"I came here and your room is destroyed, it smells horrible here, are you sure you're okay, Stiles?"_  


"You came over to beat me up and now you're worried?" Stiles asked, looking over at Derek with a frown, who raised his brows in question. _"No. Yes. Maybe. I don't know. Scott wasn't truthful, I wanted to ask you."_  


Malia had grown into her human side a lot, Lydia being a huge constant for her now, although more over the phone at the moment, had obviously done it.  
"If you want to talk in person, I'm at Derek's apartment," Stiles said then, walking back over to the bed and sitting down. He was still as naked as Derek was, but he looked comfortable, like he belonged here like this. "But just a heads up, we might stink of sex."  


_"I know what you smell like. I don't care."_ with that she ended the call, leaving both Derek and Stiles staring at each other.  


"Should we shower?"

"I'm too tired and you heard what she said, she doesn't care, Derek."

Derek took hold of Stiles arm and pulled him closer to kiss his cheek and nose. He brought him up on the bed, until he sat on his knees in front of Derek. "We should at least put some clothes on, she'll be here shortly." he said, turning his head to catch Stiles earlobe with his teeth softly.  


As Stiles leaned more into Derek, he hummed completely at ease. "Can you do your wolfy magic pain drain thingy? My ass is sore." it made Derek laugh, at Stiles bluntness, but he happily complied.  


"Where? Here?" Derek asked teasingly, as his hand wandered to Stiles backside, parting his asscheeks as he slipped a finger between them to gingerly caress his hole.  


"Y-yeah." Derek could barely hear Stiles answer, if it hadn't been for his werewolf hearing, he'd have missed it entirely. They both knew that Derek didn't have to touch the hurting part to take pain, but gladly ignored it. They were both turned on again.  


Stiles sacked into Derek's arms, as the twinge he had felt after waking up, left his body. He felt as good as new. "Thank you. Best boyfriend ever. Ten out of ten, would fall in love with again."  


It took a while for Stiles to register what he had said and he quickly looked up. "I-I mean...shit, sorry, is this too soon? I don't want to pressure you or something-"  


"Stiles," Derek interrupted him. "I love you too, you idiot." he cuffed him slightly at the back of his head, smiling at him, as amber eyes lit up with happiness.  


"Wow and they say romance is dead."

"Shut up."

They were kissing languishly, as the doorbell rang, being interrupted once again. "We should consider moving. Alaska or somewhere equally far away." Stiles grumbled, although it had been his idea to invite Malia over.  


He apparently regretted it now.

Getting dressed didn't take them long and soon Derek opened his door to a frazzled looking Malia. She immediately walked over to Stiles, ignoring Derek completely. "Tell me." she demanded, as she took in the scratches on Stiles arm and the bruises on his neck. She could smell who had done that, just as Derek could. Even though Stiles smelled like sex overall and lingering arousal.  


"It's okay Malia, I'm fine," Stiles said, weaseling his arm out of her grasp. "Scott and I had a fight."

"I thought someone took you! And then I only smelled you and Scott, I knew he had been lying." Malia said, eyes gleaming blue at the last word. She was angry, which Derek could absolutely understand.  


"He wanted me to break up with Derek, told me lies about him and it escalated." Stiles continued, looking over at Derek for a moment. "You trust me, right Malia?" he asked and she nodded in affirmation. "I don't know what he told you exactly, but he only used you. You don't deserve that. I'm sorry."  


"But why? What did I do?" Malia sounded so confused, Derek didn't want to know what she felt right now. Probably betrayal, anger and sadness. "He's just like Peter." she spat then, anger taking over for a moment.  


Stiles laid his hands on both her shoulders in a comforting manner. "You didn't do anything wrong, this is all on Scott." as he said this, she instinctively melted into his arms. Derek wasn't sure if he really wanted to be present for this conversation. It made him feel uneasy to see them both so cozy with each other.  


"Scott is obsessed with Stiles and is convinced he's in love with him." Derek scoffed then, unable to shut up this time. His arms were crossed, when Malia broke away from Stiles to look over at her cousin.  


"Is that true?" she asked, looking back at Stiles questioningly, who send Derek mild glare for being tactless.

"I thought Scott hated me for what happened with Donovan, but then he said he was in love with me and...I don't know, the way he acted all the time is not love. He wanted to cut out everyone from my life until he was the only one left." Stiles answered, watching on as a frown appeared on Malia's features.  


"You're telling the truth, but I don't like it." she said then, making Derek huff a sarcastic laugh.

"Trust me, we don't like it either." he said dry as a desert. "But we can't change it. Scott said he would part ways with Stiles."  


"At least you're still my anchor. I don't think I'd like Scott being that for me." Malia said, sighing. It took Derek a bit by surprise, that he shared this with his cousin too, but he didn't say anything. Stiles wasn't aware of it and he didn't need to know right now.  


"Do you...want to eat breakfast with us?" Stiles asked after they stood there in silence, not knowing what else to say. Malia shook her head and then looked at Derek.  


"I don't think I'm wanted. I should go," she replied, nostrils widening, as Derek was about to correct her out of courtesy. "We both fucked him, it's strange. And you smell of emotions." her accusing tone got Derek blinking rapidly.  


"Well...uh, it was nice talking to you." Stiles responded awkwardly, looking between Derek and Malia. They did have some similarities, he didn't want to admit and right now it was very obvious.  


When she left Derek's apartment, he didn't give Stiles a chance to say anything and just dragged him back to bed. He earned it to be possessive now, okay?  


At first, Stiles voiced if this would end in nakedness, but Derek only wanted to cuddle with him. And maybe catch up on some more sleep.

Stiles phone blinked with more messages as it lay on the nightstand, some were probably from his dad, considering Stiles bedroom was thrashed. Derek was just happy Stiles had turned it silent, so they couldn't get interrupted any further.  


As they arranged each other, getting out of their jeans to be more comfortable, Stiles lay on his back and Derek splayed himself halfway on top of him, his face buried in Stiles neck. "I love you." Derek whispered into his skin, registering the change in scent from content to overtly joyous and smiled, knowing Stiles did the same.  


  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take care <3


End file.
